


Crimson Oddity

by ElipticSea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, rpdr fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: A vampire and a werewolf, enemies since the dawn of time, but can two drag queens in love change centuries of bad blood? Scarlet and Yvie like to think so.Chapters are posted to ArtificialQueens on Tumblr first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lore regarding supernatural being is followed closely but not exactly to the lore in Shadowhunters with a dash of Vampire Diaries and Wolfblood for convenience. We need more Scarlet and Yvie and supernatural Aus are my thing so here we go! ~Eliptic

Scarlet impatiently tapped her red nails against the bar, sharp eyes scanning the crowd, looking among the thrashing bodies as they danced to the pounding music. Her gig had ended an hour earlier so now she sat, gold dress hiked up showing long legs as she searched for someone who caught her eye, sipping her drink she finally set her sights on a shy looking man sitting by himself. Slowly she made her way through the crowd.

“This seat taken?” she asked flirtatiously.

“Uh no, go ahead.” He stuttered.

“I'm Scarlet.” She said smiling while holding her hand out daintily.

“I uh know…I mean I saw your set, you were really good and you look amazing.” He said flustered “I'm David by the way.”

“Why thank you David. You don’t look half bad yourself. Are you here by yourself?” Scarlet inquired looking him up and down, a sultry grin on her face.

“My friend dragged here, but uh last I saw him he was dry humping some guy on the dance floor, pretty sure he abandoned  me so he could get laid.” David chuckled awkwardly messing with his half empty glass. 

Scarlet smiled placing her hand over his. “I hope my company with suffice.” David blushed as she moved closer, placing her hand on his thigh. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.” She whispered in his ear intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah okay.” He said breathlessly allowing her to tug him out back.

Scarlet grinned wickedly once they were outside, she shoved David against the brick, kissing him hard, putting her leg between his as he gripped her cinched waist, her lips traveling to his neck fangs extending scratching against soft flesh.

“What the hell are you doing?” A guy shouted.

Scarlet repressed a growl as David pushed her away looking at the tall guy who was walking toward them looking angry.

“I I didn’t know he had a boyfriend, sorry man.”

 “I don’t,” Scarlet said smoothing her wig “I don’t know him.”

“Bullshit.” The Stanger said “Get out of here, we need to talk.” He said grabbing Scarlet’s wrist. David ran back into the bar.

Scarlet angrily slammed him into the wall “What the hell!”

“I wasn’t just going to let you kill that guy, vampire.” The man spat out bitterly.

 “You’re a wolf.” Scarlet said rolling her eyes “I wasn’t going to kill him, we were just going to have a fun night, until you showed up.” She pushed him aside picking her boa off the ground.

“You’re in my packs territory, hunting humans-“

“You’re in Honey’s pack? Then you should know that the gay bars are neutral since we all perform at them. So thank you for being a huge cock block and ruining my dinner.” She snarled “Unless you’re offering your neck.”

“I’d rather wear silver on a new moon.”

Scarlet dashed inside to collect her things before running back to her apartment. Kicking off her heels she flopped on the couch sighing heavily as her stomach ached with hunger. De-dragging quickly Scarlet placed a blood bag in the microwave, reluctantly drinking the lukewarm blood cringing at the taste. Her phone rang loudly with Shuga’s ringtone.

“Hey.” She answered dumping the rest of blood down the sink.

“Hi honey, I need a favor.” Shuga asked.

“Fix a stitch or hide a body?”

“Neither. I have a meeting with James’s pack and the Seelies tomorrow but mine and Gilbert’s flight has been delayed and I don’t think I'm gonna be back in time.”

“So you want me to fill in for you, Jesus you know I hate dealing with the politics, I did it enough when I was human.”

“I know Jacob, but you’re the only one I trust not to let emotions get in the way, Plus you’re the second oldest so responsibility falls to you when I'm not around.”

“That condition only applies if you’re dust dead, not when you’re in Paris. Besides I pissed one of the wolves off tonight, so I doubt they’ll be happy to see me.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, he started it. Honey should teach her wolves not to interrupt a feeding vampire.”

“Oh so that’s why you’re cranky. Just have a blood pack and chill, you have to be there by ten.”

“Can’t you send Brooke?”

“Conflict of interest since she’s been seeing the Seelie representative.”

Scarlet let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Thank you girl.” Shuga hung up before Scarlet could change her mind.

“Fuck!” She yelled at  nothing in particular.

Scarlet knew the meeting would be short and simple as it always was, they’d just go over the rules and promise not to kill each other for another year, but the wolves and her clan could hardly stand each other while the fae tried to keep the peace. Scarlet personally had nothing against the wolves, with the exception of the prick from earlier. The wolves saw vampires as abominations, the illusion of life while they were duel life. In all fairness some of her clan were cold toward the wolves, seeing them as animals that sometimes wear human skin.

Sighing heavily Scarlet got into bed, setting an alarm figuring she could get some sleep to make up for the lack of blood in her system, She definitely had to find someone to feed from after the meeting.

“Stupid Shuga and her stupid delayed flight.” She muttered as he tried to get comfortable.

**9:40**

Scarlet sat in the bar impatiently twisting her daylight ring as she waited for the others, wishing she had brought A’keria with her to keep her from going insane.

Magic crackled in the air as the Seelie portaled in

“Scarlet? Did Shuga bite the dust?” Vanessa said taking a seat across from her.

“No, just delayed in Paris. So you get me instead. You’re welcome.” She said flipping her hair sarcastically.

Vanessa chuckled rolling her eyes. “Honey’s gonna love this.”

“It’s one meeting I'm sure James can deal.” Scarlet said taking a sip of the blood she had poured into a glass.

“Girl, you brought that just to piss her off.” Vanessa said pushing her hair behind a pointed ear.

“No, I brought it because one of her pack interrupted my feeding last night and I'm hungry.” She took another sip “And if it happens to piss her off, well that just too bad.”

“It’s still petty bitch.”

“Maybe a tad.” Scarlet smirked, her head cocked to the side as two wolves entered the bar.

“You’re not Martinez.” Honey said pointedly.

“Unfortunately Shuga couldn’t make it today so she sent me in her place.” Scarlet said standing up and extending a hand “Jacob James or Scarlet Envy, I’ll answer to either.”

Honey reluctantly shook hands, before turning the attention the wolf standing behind him, “This is Jovan, or Yvie, he’s new to the pack wanted to acquaint him with the rules.”

Scarlet resisted the urge to make a face as she recognized Yvie as the wolf from last night. “I believe we’ve already met.” She said extending her hand again.

“Jovan, please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

“I-“ Yvie started

“We just happened to run into each other after my gig last night is all.” Scarlet interrupted sitting back down. “Shall we get started.”

The three talked for awhile, just reiterating everything from before agreeing to get along for another year. They shook on it, signed some papers and parted ways

“Scarlet, wait up.” Yvie called before she could blur away. Scarlet turned around puzzled as the young wolf jogged up to her. “I wanted to apologize, for last night. I didn’t know about the boundaries. I’ve only been here for a month, I'm still getting the lay of the land, and you didn’t have to cover for me with Honey so thanks.”

Scarlet was taken aback “It was a misunderstanding, try not let it happen again, some of my sisters would be less forgiving.”

“Let me get you a drink.” Yvie said gently touching Scarlet’s wrist.

“I thought you’d rather wear silver on a new moon.” Scarlet teased.

“I meant the alcohol kind not…”

“Oh right,” She blushed embarrassed “Sorry, blood on the brain I guess.”

“Yeah, suppose that’s my fault.”

“Just a bit, but uh I will take you up on that drink, I'm off tonight so meet me at Mary’s at say nine.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yvie!” Honey yelled.

“Coming! See you tonight.”

Scarlet smiled sweetly waving as Yvie ran off to join Honey, who was giving Scarlet a cold glare.

Scarlet got back to her apartment only to find the door unlocked, she rolled his eyes “Ariel, I gave you that key for emergencies.”

“We ran out of Doritos.” Ariel said from her spot on the couch.

“You don’t even need to eat.”

“Yeah but it still tastes good.” She said eating a chip “Where were you this morning anyway.”

“Covering for Shuga at the meeting of the clans.”

“Yikes, Honey give you the third degree?”

“It was only the first degree, Met their new pack member, who is actually really nice and I think I have a date with tonight.”

“You have a date with a werewolf?” Ariel’s jaw dropped “And I thought Brooke was insane for befriending one.”

“He seems nice, he even apologized for being a dick last night.”

“That’s certainly new coming from Honey’s pack.”

“Honey didn’t look happy about it, but too bad. Are you gonna help me pick out an outfit or not.”

“Obviously, you can’t be trusted to dress yourself.” Ariel teased blurring back to Scarlet’s bedroom.

**9:20**

Scarlet sat alone in the back of the bar, nursing a drink in one hand while constantly checking the time with the other.

**9:40**

Scarlet sighed shoving her phone in her pocket and downing the rest of her drink before standing up getting ready to leave when Yvie’s scent wafted into the club, she sat back down watching as Yvie made her way through the crowd.

“Sorry I'm late.” Yvie said squeezing into the booth with her. “I had to sneak out.”

“Sneak out?” Scarlet said amused “How old are you?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“A lady never tells.” She said flipping her hair “Honey give you a hard time about coming to meet me?”

“To say the least. She thinks you’re trying to use me for something, I don’t know. I don’t think she did either, just wanted to keep me from coming.”

“My sister Ariel was a bit shocked too, not that she could have done anything being second youngest.”

“Well Honey’s the alpha so I'm definitely screwed when I get back.”

“You didn’t have to come. I would have understood.”

“I owe you a drink, speaking of, I’ll be right back.” Yvie said before heading to the bar, coming back with two drinks.

“So,” Scarlet said taking a drink. “You’re new to town?”

“Uh yeah, James found me last month after a bad moon, brought me here to help me.”

“You don’t sound to confident on that help.”

“He’s overprotective, which I get. I’ve only been a wolf for four months, so it’s a been…hectic, but it gets to a point where it’s too much, too suffocating. Like tonight, I'm a grown ass man I can see whoever I want.”

“And you wanted to see me?”

“I don’t want you thinking I'm a douche bag. From what I’ve seen and been told my pack and you’re clan don’t really get along.”

Scarlet laughed dryly “Yeah, I think it’s more of a species thing. I can’t imagine your inner wolf if too happy about being around a vampire.”

Yvie gave her a confused look. “Actually he’s pretty calm considering.”

It was Scarlet’s turn to look confused “According to Nina the smell of a vampire puts her wolf on edge. It took her and Brooke a long time to get use to each other’s scents.”

Yvie shrugged “My wolf and I are still getting use to each other so maybe that’s why.”

“Funnily enough, you don’t reek as wolves usually do… that came out wrong.” Yvie laughed as Scarlet tried to recover. “I just mean that you don’t smell like the other wolves I’ve met.”

“So how long have you and your clan been here.” Yvie said mercifully changing the subject.

“Five years, we have to move every twenty or so cause odds are humans will notice that we don’t age.”

“That seems so weird to me, just I can’t imagine not moving forward.”

“We move forward, just not physically. It was definitely strange at first, watching people grow old around you when you don’t.” Scarlet looked down twisting her ring.

“Sounds lonely.”

“It was, but that’s why we form clans. We’re stuck like this we might as well commiserate.”

“I guess that’s why we form packs too. I tried to be a lone wolf.” Yvie absentmindedly ran her fingers over the scar on the side of her neck. “It didn’t go to well.”

“Maybe wolves and vampires aren’t as different as we think.”

Yvie smiled, finishing her drink. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Oh?” Scarlet asked raising an eyebrow.

“I'm antsy, and if I have more of these I'm gonna get on stage and make an ass out of myself.” Scarlet chuckled downing her drink before following Yvie outside, once they were Yvie looked up at the quarter moon taking in a deep breath. “Wanna go for a run?”

“If you can keep up.” Scarlet teased blurring ahead.

“Come on I know just the place.” Yvie took Scarlet by the hand leading her to her car. They drove for awhile until they were out of the city before Yvie pulled up in front of a farm. “I stumbled upon this place a few days after moved here. An old wolf owns it, He prefers to be alone but occasionally likes the company. He lets me come up here to blow off steam when I need to.” Yvie explained “So Miss. Envy, fancy a race.”

“I suppose I could teach you a few things.” Scarlet smirked taking off her jacket.

“We’ll see.” Yvie grinned, eyes glowing green. “Mind turning around for a minute.” She said making a clawing motion with her hands.

“Oh right.” Scarlet turned around, hearing some shuffling followed by bone cracking, she cringed only able to imagine Yvie shifting painfully until she heard a huff, she turned around marveling at the gray wolf that Yvie became. “Impressive. Let’s see what you can do”  Scarlet smirked taking off down the field, Yvie close on her heels.

“That the best you can do?” she yelled back, voice distorted from the speed. Yvie growled playfully, picking up speed. Scarlet turned her attention back in front of her. They ran down the field for a few minutes before Yvie built up enough speed, jumping at Scarlet’s back knocking her to the ground, Yvie bounded on top of her licking her face.

“Yuck, dog breath.” Scarlet laughed. Yvie bounced off snuggling into Scarlet’s side. Scarlet stroked her soft fur, causing the wolf to practically melt against her. “You’re just a giant puppy dog aren’t you.” Scarlet said continuing to pet Yvie.

“Hello Jovan.” They both jumped, not having heard the older wolf. “I see you brought a friend.” He said scanning Scarlet with wary eyes. Yvie hopped up going over to the other wolf who patted her on the head before gesturing in the direction of the car. “Return to human and we will talk.” Yvie looked back at Scarlet for a moment before running back toward the car. “Patrick Holt.” He said extending a hand to Scarlet.

Scarlet blurred so that she was standing, shaking the dirt off. “Jacob.” He said shaking Patrick’s hand.

“I’ll admit I was not expecting a vampire.”

“I'm sorry, Jovan said it was fine. I’ll go.”

“No, no its fine. Just wasn’t expecting it. Given James’s distaste for your people.”    

“Yeah, he’s not exactly happy about it.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that.” Patrick chuckled “I’d offer you something but I don’t have any O-neg on me.”

“I prefer B-Positive anyway.” Scarlet joked.

“Not funny, that’s my blood type.” Yvie said rejoining them.

“I know.” Scarlet winked.

“So did you two come just to disturb my land?” Patrick said pointing to the small crater they had made.

“Sorry.” Yvie said guiltily.

“Nonsense, storms have done worse. I'm just giving you a hard time.” Patrick laughed patting Yvie on the shoulder. “Sorry for interrupting you boy’s date, just wanted to see what all the noise was about.”

“Oh it’s not a-I'm mean unless you want it to be.” They stuttered in unison.

“That doesn’t usually happen until the third year of marriage.” Patrick said looking between them amused. “I’ll leave you two to figure it out, just try not to break anything else.” Patrick turned on his heel heading back to the farmhouse.

Yvie and Scarlet looked at each other laughing slightly.

“You know this has been a pretty good date, if it is one that is.” Yvie said as they headed back to the car.

 “Yeah it has been.” Scarlet smiled shyly.

“Maybe we should do this again.”

“Honey would kill both of us.”

“Only if she finds out.”

“You think we can keep this relationship a secret from your alpha?”

“Shouldn’t be that that hard.” Yvie shrugged getting in the car.

Scarlet laughed dryly “I like you, a lot.”

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming.”

 Scarlet bit her lower lip, thinking for a moment. “No but. I like you.“ she intertwined their fingers “And I spent a very long time denying my who I am and how I feel. I swore that I  wouldn’t that anymore. So fuck it, let’s do this.”

Yvie smiled leaning in but Scarlet quickly placed her hand on her chest. “I don’t want to get my scent all over you. This is meant to be a secret. Remember?”

“Good point. Another time then.”

“Another time.” Scarlet promised getting out of the car. Yvie reluctantly waved goodbye before driving back towards the city. Scarlet watched the car until it disappeared from view, her expression shifted to one of worry as ran her tongue over her fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear up that I use boy names/male pronouns during serious/formal situations I also call the werewolves inner wolf as he, just in case it was confusing. Also a big thank you to the Dane for helping me with the ending ~Eliptic

Yvie tip toed back into the apartment building only to be met in the lobby by a pissed off Honey.

“I told you not to meet the vampire. Don’t try to deny it, its faint but I can smell it on you.” Honey growled eyes shifting to green.

“I'm sorry. You were right, he was just another cocky vamp who thinks he’s better than us. I ditched him and went to see Patrick.” Yvie lied fluidly maintaining eye contact.

Honey studied Yvie with pursed lips “Good hear you’ve learned your lesson. You can’t trust a vampire, now get to bed before I change my mind about not punishing you.”

“Yes sir.” Yvie said resisting the urge to be sarcastic. She went up stairs to her apartment, checking her phone once she got inside, she noticed she had a text from Scarlet, who must have put her number in Yvie’s phone when she wasn’t looking.

**From SE:  
‘Hey, just making sure you got back okay and that Honey didn’t go to hard on you.’**

**To SE:  
‘I'm good, just told Honey what she wanted to hear and got off easy.’**

**From SE:  
‘Good to hear! I was thinking this weekend I take you somewhere that’s special to me since you took me to the farm.’**

**To SE:  
‘Do tell’**

**From SE:  
‘It’s a surprise meet me at Mary’s at noon on Saturday’**

**To SE:  
‘Ugh fine don’t tell me, I’ll see you then’**

Yvie put her phone on the charger before stretching, her body sore from the transformation, yet through the ache she could still feel Scarlet’s hands on her fur petting her gently. She could have spent hours just laying in the field with snuggled close to Scarlet with her stroking her fur under the moonlight, probably would have if Patrick hadn’t shown up.

Yvie’s wolf was usually always on edge, Honey said it was normal for the first year after turning but this just felt so intense at times it felt like she could simply drop a pen and nearly wolf out over it, but with Scarlet he was almost calm, the vampire’s scent soothed the wolf enough but also made them both crave her touch, she remembers her wolf huffing in disappointment when Scarlet had stopped her from kissing her, while also relishing at the feeling of her hand on her chest.

Crawling into bed, physically exhausted Yvie pulled the covers up to her chin falling asleep quickly with pleasant dreams of blue eyes and white fangs.

**Friday 12:00 PM**

Yvie danced around in her small kitchen making food. She barely glanced up when she heard her apartment door open. “Hey Nina.” She said reaching for another plate. “Want one?” she gestured to the sandwich in front of her.

“Actually, I just came to talk.”

“Oh?”

“I heard about last night.”

Yvie paused “What? My failed attempt at being nice to a vampire?”

“You don’t have bullshit with me. Honey’s not home.” Nina said following Yvie as she moved to sit on the couch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I hope you’re better at lying to Honey.” Nina said rolling her eyes. “Brooke is one of my best friends, I don’t care that she’s a vampire, she doesn’t care that I'm a werewolf.”

“Good for you, but that’s not what happened.”

“That’s not what Patrick told me.” Yvie looked up at Nina “He called last night, wanted me to keep an eye on you.”

“Please don’t tell James.” Yvie begged.

“Of course not, he’d kill Scarlet, accords be damned. If you two are going to date you need to be careful, you don’t have seniority like I do, Honey won’t put up with you disobeying him. I want you to keep me posted and I’ll be your alibi when you’re with Scarlet”  

Yvie sighed in relief “Thanks Dad.” Nina hugged her “We’re going out tomorrow. Scarlet says it’s a surprise so I'm not sure how long we’ll be gone.”

Nina nodded “Got it, I’ll go help Patrick until you guys get back, just don’t get too caught up in each other.” She ended with a wink. “Go on, gush you look like Brooke when she thinks about Vanessa.”

Yvie laughed while blushing “I don’t know, it’s too early to tell, but my wolf just feels different around Scarlet, good different.”

“That’s interesting, my wolf still gets tense around Brooke even though he knows he can trust her. She calls it her ‘undead aura’.”

“What is with Honey? What did a vampire do to her to make her hate all of them?”

“I don’t know. For as long as I’ve known her she’s always been so angry when it comes to this. I was friends with Brooke long before I joined this pack, Honey tried to forbid me from seeing her, you know typical alpha need for dominance, but it didn’t stop our friendship, now Honey grins and bares it so long as I don’t bring her around here.”

“ Why can’t-“ Yvie started.      

“Because I had also been a wolf for long time, could’ve tried to overthrow her, you’re just a cub who has a lot to learn about being a wolf.”

“Why didn’t you? Overthrow Honey I mean.”

 Nina shrugged “I didn’t want to, besides Honey’s levelheaded about everything else.”

Yvie laughed dryly “I had to go and catch feelings for a vampire.”

“Hey, this could be something good for you. After everything you’ve been through you deserve some good.” Nina said lightly punching Yvie’s shoulder.

“I was so expecting you to call me sport or champ at the end of that.” Yvie said bursting into laughter.

“Don’t tempt me.” Nina said laughing along.

Yvie’s phone started ringing, the color red filling the screen. She hesitated answering it, looking back at Nina who just grinned and left. Yvie smiled before answering the phone.

“Hi,” Scarlet said cheerfully.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Of course, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow and to tell you that you might want to bring an overnight bag.”

“Oh, planning on stealing me away for the weekend then.”

“Maybe,” Scarlet said innocently “You’ll have to come up with an excuse for Honey. My clan won’t notice care if I disappear for a few days but your pack might.”

“I’ll come up with something. I wanna give you the heads up that Nina knows, she’s on our side. She said she’d help us keep it covered, Patrick too.”

“I figured Nina would, I'm glad that at least you don’t have to lie to your entire pack, especially while you’re still building bonds, I know that before the first moon together it’s curial.”

“You seem to know a lot about pack relationships.”

“I’ve been around for a long time, you tend to pick up on things.”

“Okay old man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

The call ended, Yvie finished her sandwich before going to her room to pack a bag. Her body was buzzing with excitement with the promise of spending more time with Scarlet, her wolf grew antsy causing her skin to itch as he wanted to come out to play.

“Down boy.” She whispered to herself taking a deep breath.

**Saturday 11:30 AM**

**From Papa Nina (sent at 10 AM):**  
‘I’ve left for Patrick’s let me know when I can come back.’

 **To Papa Nina (sent at 11:30 AM):  
**‘Thank you again for this! I’ll keep you posted. Leaving now’

Yvie slung her book bag over her shoulder as she left, locking her apartment door behind her.

“Where are you heading?” Soju asked as she spotted Yvie in the hallway.

“Patrick’s. He’s got a very pregnant horse and needs help with delivery, asked Nina and I to help.”

Soju nodded “Just let Honey know, she’s always tense for few days after a faction meeting.”

“Will do. Bye.” Yvie hurried down stairs pulling out her phone to shoot a quick text to Honey.

 **To Honey:  
**‘Patrick needs me and Nina this weekend, we’ll be back sometime Sunday given the baby horse cooperates’

 **From Honey:  
**‘Ok. I wanna see pictures of the baby when you get back.’

Yvie made her way to the alley behind the bar, finding Scarlet sitting outside on her phone, she looked up when she must of heard Yvie coming, smiling widely.

“Good morning.” She said jumping up and hugging Yvie. “Shall we?” she opened the passenger seat door of her car.

“So, you gonna tell me where we’re going.” Yvie asked as they started driving.

“That would ruin the surprise. Just get comfortable it’s a bit of a drive.”

Yvie gave an overdramatic sigh “Fine, take me hostage. Maybe Honey was right.” She said sarcastically.

Scarlet laughed “The day Honey is right about my clan is the day I start to look my age.”

“Which is?”

“Technically twenty-six.”

“Realistically?”

“Older.” Scarlet smirked glancing over at Yvie. “You know it’s rude to ask a lady her age.”

“I only wish to know more about you.” Yvie said tracing a pattern on Scarlet’s bicep with her finger.

“I'm a Pisces, my favorite color is red and yes this is my real nose.”

“Well I'm a Leo, I don’t have a favorite color, though I'm starting to see the appeal of red.”

Scarlet smiled a soft blush coloring her pale cheeks. “Where does Honey think you are?”

“Having a baby.”

“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant?” Scarlet joked.

Yvie laughed “I mean he thinks I'm at Patrick’s.”

Scarlet nodded “I told Shuga about us, mostly cause that bitch can practically read minds.”

“How’d she take it?” Yvie asked nervously

“She’s happy for us. Though she wants me to be careful because of Honey.”

“Well that’s a given.” Yvie sighed.

Scarlet and Yvie chatted aimlessly for a while before falling into a comfortable silence, eventually Yvie dosed off being woken hours later by Scarlet gently shaking her.

“We’re here.” She said excitedly.

Yvie stretched before opening her eyes, they were sitting in the parking lot of an art museum, Scarlet opened the car door holding her hand out which Yvie happily took as they walked up to the huge building. They got in quickly, Scarlet paying the entry fee waving a dismissive hand as Yvie tried to protest.   

“I know it’s not the most exciting thing, but I figured we could make it fun, in our own way.”

“Person who finds the gayest art piece wins.”

“And the loser?”                              

Yvie smirked leaning forward tipping Scarlet’s chin up with a finger “Pays for ice cream.” She whispered teasingly.

Scarlet giggled “You’re on.”

They walked hand in hand for awhile before both of their competitive sides took over and bounced around the halls with barely contained excitement, ignoring the disapproving glares from other patrons.

“Oh come on you can’t tell me there isn’t sexual tension between those two, it’s in the eyes.” Yvie said pulling Scarlet over while pointing at a painting of two men in military garb “They’re not looking at the painter, they’re looking at each other.”

“Good point, but I take your gay army men and give you this.” Scarlet said tugging Yvie to another room stopping in front of a painting of two young children, A girl about ten in a light blue dress with darker blue embellishments and a younger boy in a red suit with gold on the insides. The children were sat on the ground playing with old fashioned toys.

“How is this gay?” Yvie asked looked at the portrait confused.

“Well I meant the one above it, but it could be gay too, those kids could have grown up to be gay.”

Yvie studied the painting closer looking at the boys blue eyes, turning to Scarlet who had started wandering off,  then back to the painting. “Oh my god it’s you.”

“Hm?” Scarlet questioned returning her attention to Yvie.

“The boy in the painting, it’s you.”

Scarlet blushed “It is. My mother painted it, along with a few others in the museum.”

Yvie looked back reading the small gold plaque below the canvas.

_‘Pearl and Jacob’ Painted by Violet James September 1808_

“1808 huh?” Yvie teased “You’re what, six here.”

“Eight actually.”

“That would make you…” She trailed off doing the math in her head.

“219.” Scarlet answered defeated as Yvie smirked linking their arms.

“You don’t look a day over 100.”

Scarlet laughed smacking Yvie’s shoulder lightly. “Thanks, I moisturize.”

Yvie laughed as they continued exploring the vast museum, Scarlet kept walking while a painting caught Yvie’s eye, she let the others hand slip from her own as she turned to look at the art full on, It was a wide portrait, the painting style was similar to the one of Scarlet as a child. There were two young teens, one of them obviously Scarlet, standing in front of, presumably their parents, they were all dressed elegantly, looking bored but poised, but something was off about the painting, looking at who she assumed was Pearl, on her barely exposed forearm there was a black wisp of paint, there was similar streak running down Scarlet’s neck, and on the father’s wrist, Violet also had some on her shoulder blade, peeking out from under her dress. Yvie stared at the wisps almost transfixed.

“Yvie?” Scarlet’s voice snapped her out of her trance. “Are you gonna make fun of my awkward teenage model face.”

“No, uh I just noticed the um marks.”

Scarlet looked confused until she glanced at the painting, her face fell, “Oh right.” She said softly, “Let’s get out of here.” Scarlet said extending her hand. Yvie looked back at the painting one more time before taking Scarlet by the hand as she led them back to the car.

“I believe I owe you ice cream.” Scarlet chuckled as they climbed into the vehicle. “And probably an explanation.” She said less bubbly. “There was wolfs bane and silver in the paint of that portrait, that’s probably what drew you attention, along with iron and vervain. My family… we were hunters. The marks you saw were runes, but the glamour probably distorted it.”                    

 “Hunters?”

“Oh right, you’re still pretty new to this side of things. Hunters are…were of human and angel blood, they protected humans from demons and monsters.”

“Why past tense?”

Scarlet sighed “A civil war of sorts tore them apart. They stopped fighting the monsters and started fighting each other. Neither side won. In the end those who didn’t die scattered, If there are any left they likely don’t even know what they are and their angelic weapons were lost to time.”

“So you were one, back then.”

“I had already been a vampire for some time when the war broke out, but yes I was a hunter, a long time ago.”

Scarlet looked lost in memory and the car was filled with a heavy silence, Yvie coughed breaking it “I knew you looked heaven sent.”

Scarlet smiled, huffing out a laugh “Oh please, I'm not that innocent.” She sighed again absentmindedly running her hand over the smooth skin of her arm. “I'm sorry I dragged the mood down.”

“Hey,” Yvie said cupping Scarlet’s cheek, turning  her to face her “It’s okay, I know the past can be a sensitive subject. Trust me.” Yvie said her hand being drawn to the scar on her neck.

“And I have a  long one.”

“Which I would love to hear about. When you’re ready.”

Scarlet smiled placing her hand over the hand Yvie had on her cheek. “Thank you.” She said softly. Brown eyes met blue and Yvie felt her wolf swoon as it paced under her skin. “So,” Scarlet said “Ice cream?”

“I did win after all.” Yvie smirked.

“Only by one gay soldier.” Scarlet laughed starting the car.

They drove for a few miles before pulling into a small, old fashioned looking ice cream parlor. “This place has been open since 1963, it’s got amazing milkshakes. Do you want one?”

Yvie nodded grabbing her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. “Shit it’s Honey.”

“Hey girl,” she answered keeping an eye on Scarlet as she went into the shop.

“Hey, just checking in, with the moon coming up I want to keep tabs.”

“This isn’t my first moon you know.”

“It’ll be your first with the pack, besides your last three transformations have been rough, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Yvie gave a guilty smile “I feel fine, I think my wolf and I are finally starting to get use to each other.”

“That’s good to hear. Hopefully it stays that way. I’ll see you when you get back, don’t forget I want pictures of the baby.”

“If mama ever pops it out I’ll make sure to take some.”

“You better, bye bitch.”

“Bye.” Yvie hung up sighing as Scarlet came back with two milkshakes.

“Everything okay?” She asked handing Yvie one before getting back in the car.

“Yeah,” Yvie said putting her phone away “Just Honey checking in.”

Scarlet nodded understandingly while taking a sip of her milkshake. “I hate that you have to lie to your pack like this, but I’ve known of Honey for a long time, she’s never been a fan of my kind. Which sucks cause I think she’s a fierce queen.”

“Yeah, I mean I hadn’t seen her mad until the day of the meeting, but like she tolerates Nina and Brooke being friends, maybe eventually she’ll come to tolerate us.”

“I hope so.” Scarlet said smiling softly.

Yvie finally took a sip of her milkshake “You were right, this is awesome.”

“I'm glad they’ve stuck to the original recipe. It’s been a few decades since I’ve been here, I honestly wasn’t sure it was still open.”

“I'm glad too, this is delicious.”

“I made sure not to get chocolate, cause you know.” Scarlet grinned wickedly.

Yvie smiled rolling her eyes. “Oh so now she’s a comedy queen.”

They both laughed, finishing their milkshakes Scarlet blurring to a trash can then back.

“Aren’t you worried a human might see.” Yvie said looking over at the people in the diner through the window.

 “I can always make them forget.” Scarlet shrugged “It’s getting late, there’s a motel not too far from here. Unless you just want to sleep in the car.”

 “We can stop, I don’t want today to end yet.” Yvie flirted playing with a strand of Scarlet’s hair.

“Motel it is.” Scarlet said blushing.

They checked into the motel, Yvie being quick to pay this time earning a playful glare from Scarlet. Once they were in the room Scarlet tossed her bag onto a chair after digging out a gold flask.

“Care to share.” Yvie asked cheekily, sitting on the bed.

“I don’t think you’ll like it much.” She said unscrewing the top, the scent of blood filling Yvie’s nose causing her to cringe, Scarlet chuckled taking a swig cringing herself at the taste.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s only good when it’s fresh.” She said tucking the flask back into her bag.

“So that’s why you were so pissed the other night.”

“That and I was hoping to get laid.”

Yvie smirked sliding over to wrap her arms around Scarlet’s waist. “Maybe I can make it up to you.” She whispered in her ear.

Scarlet shivered turning to face Yvie. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into Mr. Bridges.”

“I look forward to finding out.”  

They’re lips nearly touched when Scarlet jerked away , her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

“Is it my breath?” Yvie asked concerned.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s not you, well it is but like you can’t help it.” Scarlet stuttered pulling out her flask again. “Your blood is very…tempting.”

“Oh… sorry?”

“It’s not your fault, blood and I have complicated relationship at times. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, I get it, losing control is not fun.”

“To say the least.” Scarlet said wearily downing the contents of the flask.

“I don’t think you’d hurt me, by the way. You don’t have it in you.”

Scarlet laughed dryly tossing the empty flask back into her bag. “I’ll have you know I am a very dangerous creature.”

“Oh I bet.” Yvie teased booping Scarlet on the nose.

Scarlet smiled flashing her fangs with a playful growl. “I am.” Yvie yawned flopping back onto the bed. “You’re not even gonna change?”

“Why? Are trying to get me out of my clothes Mr. James?” Yvie smirked sitting up.

Scarlet laughed blurring in and out of the bathroom changing into a tank top and loose sweat pants. “Perhaps.” She said climbing onto the bed. Scarlet smiled running her fingers down Yvie’s neck before pulling her closer finally their lips met, Yvie’s wolf growled possessively in her head, deepening the kiss Yvie gripped Scarlet’s waist tightly slowly pushing her back against the bed. Yvie reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath, gazing down at Scarlet who was panting slightly, sharp white fangs on display. Yvie brushed her thumb just under Scarlet’s lips before diving back in, the kiss rougher than the first, Yvie growled suddenly feeling her wolf very close to the surface.

“Fuck.” Yvie pulled away, feeling the bones in her shoulders pop as the wolf tried to surface.

“It’s okay,” Scarlet said rubbing her back “Just breath.”

Taking several deep breaths her body calmed down, much to her wolf’s dismay. Yvie laughed awkwardly “I feel like a teenager.” Scarlet chuckled kissing Yvie’s temple “I haven’t done anything since I turned so that was...”

“Intense.” Scarlet supplied.

“Just a bit.” Yvie chuckled awkwardly. “It’s funny, a few days ago I had swore to myself I’d be alone forever, but now I want nothing more than to be close to you and I can’t because of my wolf.”

Scarlet rubbed comforting circles on Yvie’s back. “Never say never.” Scarlet whispered as she climbed into Yvie’s lap looping her arms around her neck. “Control is something that can be learned. And I’d be happy to help.” Scarlet’s eyes flickered between Yvie’s lips and her eyes.

Yvie’s mouth twitched up into a small smirk, her hands slid down Scarlet’s sides playing with the hem of her tank top. “Who am I to refuse such a kind offer.” Yvie said in a low voice tipping her head forward so that their foreheads touched. Her wolf faded to the back of her mind, content with Scarlet’s scent surrounding her, causing heat to pool in her belly. Their eyes met for a moment before they resumed their kissing, Scarlet tugging Yvie closer by the collar of her shirt, the kiss growing more desperate as Yvie’s hands made their way under Scarlet’s tank top, gently exploring her smooth flesh. Scarlet smiled against Yvie’s lips, one hand grasping at Yvie’s back twisting the fabric in a her fist while the other slowly caressed her neck, giving Yvie goosebumps as a chilled hand traced scarred skin.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Scarlet grew impatient, she pulled away just enough to pull her tank top over her head mussing her hair causing it to fall in her face, catching between their lips as she quickly pressed them back together. They both laughed breathing heavily smiling at each other as they caught their breath.

Yvie pulled Scarlet close while leaning back before rolling them over pinning Scarlet to the mattress, her lips trailing down Scarlet’s jaw to her neck, relishing as Scarlet’s breath hitched and her grip on Yvie’s shirt tightened, pulling the fabric up and lightly scraping her nails against the exposed flesh until Yvie sat up practically tearing her shirt off and throwing it somewhere behind her. Scarlet slowly ran her hands down Yvie’s chest before replacing her fingers with her lips pressing soft kisses on every scar she could reach. Yvie pushed her back drawing her mouth up and down Scarlet’s neck paying extra attention to the spot that caused a soft moan to fall from her lips and her hips to buck up against Yvie’s.

“I didn’t bring anything.” Scarlet said in between pants as Yvie’s kisses moved lower.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yvie said against her navel, fingers hooking into Scarlet’s sweat pants. She glanced up silently asking for permission which Scarlet answer by eagerly lifting her hips as Yvie slowly slid her pants off. “Commando eh?” Yvie smirked before sucking a bruise on Scarlet’s hip. Scarlet just whined, hips canting forward as Yvie ran her hands up her thighs resting on her hips, warm breath so close to where Scarlet wanted her. Yvie took a moment to admire the quickly healing marks she had left going down Scarlet’s body “Fucking beautiful.” Scarlet blushed turn her head away “Look at me babe.” She whispered pressing kisses to Scarlet’s trembling thighs. Yvie finally gave in wrapping her lips around Scarlet who let out a high pitched moan. Yvie bobbed her head taking in all of Scarlet.

“F f fuck.” Scarlet moaned managing to thrust her hips forward despite Yvie’s grip on her. Yvie continued her mission, reaching her hand between them, cupping and massaging overheated flesh. Yvie focused her attention on the tip swirling her tongue around it causing Scarlet’s back to arch, a few minutes later Scarlet tensed, hands flying to Yvie’s shoulders as if to hold her in place as she let a final moan before finishing in Yvie’s mouth.

Yvie wiped her mouth pulling back, watching as Scarlet caught her breath, her hand subconsciously trailing down to rub herself through her jeans. Scarlet looked breathtakingly beautiful, long hair a mess fanned out around her, face and chest flushed, lips swollen and red as she panted heavily.

“Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.” Scarlet said propping herself up on her elbows.

Yvie undid her jeans, barely getting out of them before she suddenly found their positions switched with Scarlet smiling seductively kneeled between her legs, hands toying with the waistband of her briefs. “Cheater.” Yvie teased, Scarlet shrugged playfully pulling her underwear down her legs, eyes widening slightly as Yvie’s erection was freed. Licking her lips she wrapped her hand around the shaft doing a few experimental strokes before placing the tip in her mouth. “Watch the fangs.” Yvie breathed out ending in a moan as Scarlet took in more, wrapping her hand around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Yvie’s hands snaked their way into Scarlet’s hair, tugging slightly earning a moan from the vampire, the vibration causing her eyes to roll back as they shifted from brown to green briefly, an inhuman growl leaving her lips. Suddenly all her nerves set on fire and she found herself cumming down Scarlet’s throat. Scarlet swallowed around her before pulling off, some spilling down her lip as she looked up at Yvie with hooded eyes. Yvie groaned at the sight of her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Scarlet smiled pecking her on the nose, blurring over to turn the lights off then tucking them under the covers. Yvie fell asleep with her nose buried in Scarlet’s hair as she snuggled into her chest, Yvie’s heartbeat lulling Scarlet to sleep as well.


End file.
